<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rubber tires on the pavement by majort0m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159332">rubber tires on the pavement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majort0m/pseuds/majort0m'>majort0m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rolling Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>60’s, Arizona - Freeform, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Road Trips, Route 66 - Freeform, They’re still British but I don’t know Britain’s geography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majort0m/pseuds/majort0m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith wants to get away from it all and Mick drives him. Except he can’t keep his hands off him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Jagger/Keith Richards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rubber tires on the pavement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I closed my eyelids as I felt the red hues of the warm sun. The air conditioner sputtered whatever cold air it had left. “Are you sure about this?” Mick wondered aloud.<br/>
“Never been surer, just keep driving.” I replied, eyes still closed. The road never ending and the radio filling the silence, I felt lazy as I breathed out the smoke.<br/>
“I’m hungry.” The man next to me griped.<br/>
“Then stop at the nearest diner.”<br/>
“I don’t know when the next stop is. Open the map, will you?”<br/>

Opening the glove compartment in front of me, I pulled out the map. I never thought that the time I’d be driving on Route 66 was in a getaway car with Mick Jagger.<br/>


“78 miles out.”I uttered, as I turned off the radio. I opened the cassette box and popped in a blues cassette, then I looked at Mick.


 His hair too long, his eyes too tired and his hand on my thigh. I turned off the air conditioner and cracked open my window. Extending my fingers to his mouth, he inhaled the smoke and I felt myself craning my neck for his mouth to meet mine as he exhaled. Our teeth clashed and i felt his warm tongue on mine. Abruptly, he stopped to look at the road. With my tongue on his neck, I sucked. “Keith.” He said, breathlessly. I pulled his unruly hair and kept kissing him, craving for more. Blue eyes met brown. 


“We’ll be okay.” I whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing a fanfic and actually posting it. I really hope you like it. I’m sorry if it’s too short.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>